Smoak & Associate
by Roselmack
Summary: " Je ne se sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi. À propos, je t'aimais. Je te le dis à présent parce que cela n'a plus d'importance. " Une histoire d'amour effrénée, malsaine et dévastatrice. #Olicity
1. Chapter 1

**Alors me voilà pour ma toute première fanfiction sur arrow. Ce qui faut savoir tout d'abord c'est que cette fic est un UA. Cela peut plaire à certains comme déplaire a d'autres, donc je me dois de vous avertir. Je me suis également très inspirée de la série "Scandal" de Shonda Rhimes, qui retrace la vie d'une avocate du nom d'Olivia Pope qui gère un cabinet de crise. **

**Ma Felicity sera donc un peut un Other Character puisqu'elle sera différente de celle que l'on connait, avec une petite touche de machiavélisme. Mais je vous laisse la découvrir dans le premier chapitre. Il y'aura également des personnages qui ne figure pas dans Arrow mais présent dans d'autres comics, mais cela est pour la suite. Que puis-je dire d'autre si ce n'est bonne lecture. Enjoy :) **

**Ps: Je tiens à remercier les deux bêtas qui ont travailler sur ce premier chapitre : Palma &amp; Leust16.**

**Merci pour tout.**

* * *

Chapitre I # Fantôme du passé

Des pas résonnèrent dans le hall d'entrée de l'immeuble particulier . Perchée sur ses 17 centimètres de talons Louboutin, une jeune femme blonde marchait d'une allure rapide. Bousculant une personne, elle ne prit même pas le temps de s'excuser et continua son chemin Pronto.

Elle arriva jusqu'a l'ascenseur et patenta en pianotant sur son iPhone dernier cri. Les observateurs de cette scène auraient pu croire qu'elle s'était engagée dans une rude bataille de messages écris plus vite les uns que les autres, sans doute pour gérer quelque de quelque chose. Sûrement un problème vue l'aura de concentration qui émanait d'elle. Ces observateurs seraient bien naïfs, car si Felicity avait une drogue, en dehors des cigarette et des sushis, c'était bel est bien les jeux à trois dollars cinquante que l'on trouvait a chaque recoins de l'App Store.

Remportant haut la main sa partie de Dual Quizz contre un certain MMistheBest, c'est avec un sourire machiavélique que la blonde releva la tête et put ainsi admirer son reflet sur les portes de l'ascenseur. La jeune femme portait un manteau en cachemire bordeaux signé Donna Karan qui laissait apercevoir un bout de jupe crayon noire Chanel modèle vintage. Son maquillage était en total harmonie avec sa tenue, arborant un ombre à paupière star violet de Mac qu'elle avait également assorti a ses lèvres.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et elle s'engouffra dedans sans laisser le temps à ses occupants de descendre. Appuyant sur le bouton du dernier étage à plusieurs reprises, elle jeta un regard noirs aux deux personnes se trouvant avec elle, les défiants presque de répliquer.

Il n'eurent le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'une sonnerie retentit.

Elle ignora l'appel, essayant de reprendre sa partie avec MMistheBest, mais le dernier modèle de la firme Apple continua de sonner. Jetant un regard sur l'indicateur d'étage, elle poussa un soupir avant de décrocher.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle avec humeur.

L'interlocuteur rit avant de répondre à la jeune femme.

« Non, il est hors de question que je m'occupe d'elle. »

Jetant un coup d'œil a ses ongles impeccablement manucuré et vernis, elle écouta le discours de son interlocuteur d'une oreille distraite.

« Je te dis qu'il n'en n'est pas question, je ne te dois aucun service. Je pense qu'on est quitte depuis le moment où tu as signé ton accord, alors garde tes beaux discours pour tes clients et laisse moi travailler en paix s'il te plaît. »

Elle raccrocha au nez de ce malotru et mis son téléphone sur silencieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et elle put enfin descendre laissant les deux personne dans la cabine perplexes.

Elle les entendit murmurer.

« C'est elle ! C'est Felicity Smoak. »

« T'es pas sérieux là, attends ma… »

Les portes se refermèrent sur cette phrase et elle ne sut jamais la suite de ce dialogue digne de deux gardiennes d'immeuble.

Franchissant les portes de son lieux de travail, elle glissa la main dans son sac Céline Phantom bicolore pour en sortir un magasine people de bas étage qu'elle s'apprêtait à jeter. Mais voyant son équipe en train de discuter avec une personne dans la salle de conférence, elle revint sur ses pas et alla a leur rencontre.

La personne se retourna et lui offrit un sourire doux. Felicity resta impassible, mais en son fort intérieur elle se promit de torturer très lentement son cher et adorable directeur de banque.

\- Madame le Maire, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

* * *

Quelque part dans l'illustre bâtiment qu'était la Starling National Bank, plus exactement dans le bureau du Directeur lui-même, quelqu'un éternua tout en ayant une vilaine sensation de sifflements dans les oreilles. Après quelques instant d'égarement, cette personne reprit son travail comme si de rien n'était.

* * *

Helena Bertinelli était pensive, oui pensive. Quelques mauvaises langues pouvaient affirmer que la jeune femme manquait cruellement de matière grise ce qui rendait pour elle la réflexion chose quasiment impossible, mais ce n'étaient que des mauvaises langues.  
Car la jeune fille, bien qu'un peu innocente à ses heures perdues, était extrêmement maligne et était souvent sous-estimée. Et pour cause, elle travaillait en tant que journaliste pour Starling City Star. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas un magazine des plus respectables et son père avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne le poste au Daily Planet qu'il avait pu lui décrocher. Mais pour Helena quitter Starling City était inconcevable et voler de ses propres ailes était devenu un besoin presque vital.

Mais pour l'instant, l'heure était à la cogitation. Cela devenait capital pour sa carrière. Plus tôt dans la journée, la demoiselle avait eu droit à un discours des plus assommant de la part de son boss sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pour l'instant trouvé aucun scoop digne d'intérêt, si ce n'est quelques vulgaire racontars de bonne femme. Et quand elle avait eu l'audace de bailler devant son rédacteur en chef, elle avait eu droit à un spectacle des plus navrant.  
Vociférant à tout-va, lâchant d'énormes postillons sur la pauvre journaliste, elle eu presque de la peine quand elle le vit devenir de plus en plus rouge, s'inquiétant de le voir faire un infarctus à cause de son incompétence à dénicher de bons sujets.

Mais outre la santé de son chef, il en allait aussi de sa future carrière, car si elle avait refusé le poste que son très cher père lui avait proposé, elle ne comptait pas non plus rester là toute sa vie. Et pour cela, elle se devait de trouver ne serait-ce qu'un malheureux petit sujet pour commencer à monter les échelons.

Helena poussa un soupir, dépitée par la tournure que prenait les événements. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir trouver quelque chose qui tienne la route ?

Regardant à nouveau sa liste, elle raya d'un trait rageur tous les lieux qu'elle avait noté. Boulangerie, supermarché, Macdo, Starbuck.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui prendre ? Depuis quand les exclusivités se trouvaient là où s'achetait la nourriture ? Elle se rendit compte que sa liste lui avait donné une faim de loup et décida de sortir pour se restaurer un peu. Elle n'arrivait à rien le ventre vide et qui sait, se dit-elle, après tout, elle pouvait très bien trouver quelque chose de potable sur le chemin.

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres qu'elle attrapa sa veste avant de filer hors du minuscule enclos qui lui servait de bureau.

* * *

Sirotant un Latte caramel provenant tout droit du café de l'autre coté de la rue, Helena s'installa avec appétit à son bureau. Ses hanches et sa balance allaient sûrement lui faire regretter son geste, mais elle n'en avait que faire, et c'est avec avidité qu'elle déballa son hamburger. N'y tenant plus, elle croqua dedans et succomba aux saveurs qui faisaient danser la Macarena à ses papilles gustatives.

Elle avait dû faire la queue pendant plus d'un quart d'heure et batailler ferme avec une grand-mère qui avait voulu la doubler impunément au profit de sa ribambelle de stupides garnements qui braillaient à qui voulait l'entendre sur « qui est capable de pissait le plus loin entre nous». Bataille qu'elle avait presque remportée au péril de sa vie, mais qui en valait tout de même le coup.

Surfant sur internet, la jeune fille dévora son hamburger avant d'en entamer un second. Et quand ce derniers fut fini, ce fut la mort dans l'âme qu'elle se remit au boulot. Enfer et damnation, elle vendrait son âme et même celle de son patron pour un autre casse-croûte en provenance directe du Big Belly Burger. Elle se maudit de s'être montrée raisonnable au moment de sa commande, mais elle fut vite tirée de ses songes emplis de sauce mayo, de pacte avec le diable et de viande terriblement tendre par un petit « Bip » qui indiquait qu'elle venait de recevoir un email.

Tout de même repue par son repas, Helena avala une gorgée de son latte qu'elle avait délaissé en faveur de sa collation avant de tout recracher en fermant la page qu'elle venait d'ouvrir. Elle tourna la tête à droite, puis à gauche et tenta un discret coup d'œil au-dessus de son enclos. Très bien, personne ne l'avait vue se ridiculiser et on n'avait pas non plus vu la cause de son acte ô combien grotesque.

En rouvrant la page, un rictus sournois vint fleurir sur les lèvres de la jeune journaliste, voila qu'elle tenait le scoop du siècle.

* * *

Moira Queen dans toute sa splendeur, Maire de Starling City. Elle n'avait pas changé durant toutes ces années. A part le fait que le temps avait laisser quelque vestiges sur son visage.

Elle resplendissait de grâce comme à son habitude. De belles boucles blondes encadraient son visage (plus joli que figure), joliment maquillé d'une main d'experte dans de jolies teintes pastels. Elle portait un chemisier en lin beige, un pantalon noir Elie Saab accompagnés par d'adorables Jimmy Choo crèmes. Rien d'autre si ce n'est un manteau noir des plus simples avec une boucle en or, peut-être un Gucci, qui trônait sur le dossier d'une des chaises de la salle de conférence. Plus loin, Felicity vit un sac cabas noir en cuir Saffiano orné d'une griffe métallique où l'on pouvait apercevoir les lettres MK.

Rien de plus et pourtant elle était toujours aussi élégante, mais ce qui eut le don d'agacer la jeune femme blonde fut le sourire qu'elle lui adressa depuis le moment où elle était entrée dans la salle.

« Felicity Smoak, encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Cela faisait longt… »

« Au risque de me montrer répétitive, que puis-je faire pour vous Madame le maire ? »

La femme en question parut presque blessée par la froideur que dégageait Felicity, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, préférant sourire à nouveau.

« J'étais justement en train de discuter de ma venue dans vos locaux à vos collègues, mais je crois que vous êtes déjà au courant. » Lui dit Moira en désignant par la même occasion le magasine people que Felicity tenait dans sa main.

Elle le posa sur la table à la vue de toute son équipe. La couverture représentait un certain Anthony Ivo, Chef de la chirurgie au Starling General Hospital , qui semblait céder de l'argent contre des services charnels. Felicity questionna Moira du regard, n'étant pas sûre de bien comprendre.

« Si je fais appelle à toi Felicity, c'est que je crains que cela ne soit Théa sur la photo. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey,**

**Donc me voilà pour le deuxième chapitre. Alors un grand merci à tous ceux qui on ajoutée ma fic en alerte, en favorite ou qui ont laissé une review, vous êtes les meilleurs, sincèrement.**  
**Merci à ceux qui ont lu sans plus, car quand même c'est du temps consacré à mon histoire et ça veut dire énormément pour moi.**  
**Que dire d'autre, je ne sais pas. Ah oui, alors j'essayerais de poster au moins une fois toutes les semaines, mais ne vous inquiétez pas si je rate une semaine, c'est que je n'ai plus de chapitres en avance tout simplement. Un grand merci a ma merveilleuse bêtas Leust 16, qui fait du boulot remarquable.  
**

**Place aux réponses de review :**

**Choukette**  
MERCI INFINIMENT.  
Pour avoir lu tout d'abord, et puis surtout pour avoir posté la première review. C'est prévu si tout va bien pour le chapitre 5.  
Et puis un autre merci, accompagné cette fois-ci d'une baiser de la part d'ollie ( oui oui tu as bien lu mdr) pour avoir relu le chapitre. Je ne serais jamais te remercier assez pour avoir laissée une chance à ma fic et je suis contente qu'elle te plaise. Effectivement, je comprends, après l'épisode de la semaine dernière, j'ai pété un câble pendant deux jours. Deux jours où j'était en mode backout, et le pire c'est que c'est réellement vrai. Je ne t'explique même pas ma folie qui a habité mon corps quand je visionnée l'épisode, haha.  
Revenant à la fic. Alors malheureusement, je suis dans le regret de te dire qu'Oliver &amp; Felicity ne vont pas se rencontrer tout de suite. C'est prévu si tout va bien pour le chapitre 5. Hélas, je ne peux pas t'on dire plus, sinon ce n'est pas du jeu. Anyway, j'espère que tu ne seras pas trop déçue quand même :0  
Merci encore, tu gères.

**GrenouilleCrea**  
Alors ta review me laisse perplexe à vrai dire Mdr. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te répondre, si ce n'est : Q ?  
Merci quand même :)

**Mogo1902**  
Alors oui, effectivement elle est belle est bien compliquée, mais dans ma tête c'est genre hyper clair. Mais pour tout retranscrire, c'est une autre histoire. D'ailleurs, je me demande si j'ai les épaules pour ce genre d'histoire, en verra avec le temps. Eh bien , eh bien je suis carrément flatté devant tant de compliment. Je suis contente, car j'avais justement peur de ne pas bien introduire les persos ou le décor comme il faut, me voilà donc rassurée.  
Alors si tu suis tout cela de près, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes impression, bonne ou mauvaises. Ça pourrait mettre utile pour la suite :)  
Un grand merci pour ta review, et je te dis a bientôt.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre II # La Chute D'Icare

La ville s'étalait à perte de vue. Starling City, sous la lueur de l'aurore, avait quelque chose de spécial, presque de magique. C'est ce qu'Oliver Queen, du dernier étage de Queen Consolidated qui surplombait la métropole, aimait penser. Se tenant devant la baie vitrée de son bureau, il profitait du calme qu'offrait ce lieu avant le lever du soleil. Observant la montée de l'astre dans le ciel, il se demanda quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait pu profiter de choses simples, comme ce qu'il vivait à présent.

Sans doute avant la mort de son père, car depuis que Robert Queen n'était plus, les choses avaient changé du tout au tout pour lui. La reprise de la société, sa mère élue maire de la municipalité et sa sœur qui... Qui restait la même, mais qui en même temps devenait une inconnue. Plus d'un avait taché de le rassurer, lui disant que Théa ne faisait que grandir, difficilement certes, mais que ce n'était qu'une étape à passer.

Pourtant, Oliver restait sceptique sur le comportement de sa sœur. Ils avaient été si proches fut un temps. Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il serait possible de se défaire de Speedy, il aurait rigolé au nez de cette personne, lui payant probablement un coup pour l'avoir tant fait rire. Tout le monde avait beau le rassurer, il n'en restait pas moins qu'Oliver savait que Speedy, sa Speedy n'était plus là.

Pour elle aussi, les choses avaient été plutôt rudes. Et bien qu'il ait voulu l'accompagner dans ce processus, il avait dû soutenir sa mère, la société et gérer son propre deuil, tout cela sur ses frêles épaules de fêtard. Même, si maintenant, il savait ce qu'il valait, il ressentait comme un sentiment de culpabilité à chaque fois qu'il repensait à sa sœur.

Le soleil avait maintenant envahi le ciel, laissant la lune disparaître comme par enchantement. Du haut de sa tour, il put contempler Starling se réveiller doucement. En bas, les gens fourmillaient, se dépêchant de se rendre au boulot, de faire la queue pour un café imbuvable et une viennoiserie où bien encore d'accompagner les enfants à l'école. Voilà, ses derniers instants de tranquillité étaient à présent écoulés.

Tournant le dos à sa baie vitrée, il respira un bon coup, chassant ses pensées nostalgiques, avant de répondre au téléphone qui avait perturbé la sérénité qui régnait quelque secondes auparavant. Sa secrétaire venait de lui rappeler la réunion qui l'avait fait venir si tôt dans ses locaux. La remerciant, il raccrocha avant de se diriger vers sa salle de réunion où celle-ci aurait lieu. Tout le monde semblait être présent et ils n'attendaient que lui pour commencer. Il s'excusa, prétextant avoir été pris par un dossier, et s'installa au bout de la table, là où était sa place.

Un jour, son père lui avait dit qu'être un leader voulait forcément dire être seul et en cet instant, Oliver comprit toute la puissance de cette phrase.

* * *

« C'est bon, je peux disposer ? »

L'agent le regarda d'un air sceptique avant de lui rendre ses papiers.

« Oui, Mr Harper. Et la prochaine fois, respectez la limitation de vitesse, il y a une école trois rues plus loin. »

Hochant la tête sans grand enthousiasme, Roy récupéra ses papiers avant de remettre son casque et d'enfourcher sa moto. Il conduisit calmement jusqu'à ne plus voir la voiture de l'agent dans son rétro, et là, il accéléra. Felicity allait le tuer, encore une fois. L'étriper, puis le saucissonner à une chaise et le soumettre à toutes sortes de tortures physiques. Rien qu'à cette idée, Roy déglutit. C'est que la jeune juriste pouvait être redoutable quand elle voulait.

Ralentissant au feu rouge, il regarda les environs à la recherche de ce qui pourrait le délivrer de la folie furieuse de la blonde. Bingo, devant lui se trouvait un Voodoo Doughnut. Se garant juste devant la vitrine, il s'empressa de rentrer et d'en prendre deux dizaines, car s'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'est que Felicity ne crierait jamais sur quelqu'un qui apportait de la nourriture. Roy remonta sur sa moto après avoir déposé les donuts dans son coffre. Il était à présent tranquille, si la blonde allait jeter son courroux sur quelqu'un aujourd'hui, ça ne serait pas lui.

* * *

Claquant la porte, d'une main et tenant les donuts de l'autre, il fut surpris de voir tout le monde agglutiné devant le bureau de Felicity.

« Bah ! S'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-t-il en rejoignant les autres devant le bureau de sa tyrannique, mais néanmoins protectrice de chef.

« Madame le Maire est venue nous proposer une affaire. C'était dans nos cordes, on aurait pu s'en charger, mais Fel' l'a pratiquement mise à la porte. Depuis elle est là, à regarder le vide, lui répondit une petite brune.

« Mais pourquoi vous êtes tous là à la regarder comme un animal ? »

« Bah au bout d'une heure et... » Elle releva sa manche avant de regarder l'heure qu'affichait sa montre. « Quarante-sept minutes, tu commences soit à t'inquiéter soit à te poser des questions. »

À travers l'immense vitre qui donnait sur le bureau de la blonde, Roy put observer attentivement Felicity. Mais il fit rapidement le constat qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à observer, si ce n'était la jeune femme assise sur le rebord de son bureau, les yeux dans le vague, en proie à un dilemme.

L'observation de la jeune femme en question lui fit oublier la boîte qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Et quand il réalisa enfin qu'il n'avait plus sa précieuse amure et que son plan était compromis, il se retourna à la recherche de la coupable qui lui avait volé son bien. La coupable, elle, arborait un sourire empli de malice en reculant. Ses sandales imprimées léopard Stella McCartney l'amenèrent jusqu'à la salle de réunion, maintenant vide. En jean skinny, blouse noire Max Mara légèrement transparente qui lui avait valu un très joli coquard pendant près des trois semaines après l'avoir tiré des griffes d'une cinglée pendant le Black Friday, elle agrandit son sourire pour le transformer en un joli rictus. Elle avait deviné ses intentions, il n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Tenant la boîte d'une main et l'ouvrant de l'autre, elle contempla d'un œil gourmand l'assortiment de donuts.

Roy s'alarma. Sans sa défense, il était des plus vulnérable. Et le comportement de celle qui avait été son mentor ne lui laissait rien présager de bon. Il avait donc besoin coûte que coûte de sa boîte. Avançant doucement les mains en l'air comme s'il était menacé d'une arme, il lui lança un regard suppliant.

« S'il te plaît Sin, ne fait pas de connerie. J'en ai besoin, alors je t'en conjure, rends-les-moi. Tu peux en prendre, si tu veux ? Lui dit-il d'un air presque suppliant.

« Besoin ? Dit-elle avec ironie. Oui, et puis dans deux minutes, tu vas me sortir que sans ça, tu vas clamser. Dans ma grande bonté d'âme, j'épargne donc ta salive ainsi que ce dialogue inutile pou...»

« Oh seigneur qu'elle générosité. Tu fais preuve d'une grande bonté d'âme» Répliqua aussitôt Roy en levant les yeux au ciel.

« N'est-ce pas ? Donc je disais, venons on à l'essentiel, le point crucial même, ce qui nous interress... »

« Tu veux dire ce qui t'intéresse oui !»

« Coupe-moi encore une seule fois et je te jure que je défenestre ta garantie, est-ce clair ? »

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre entrouverte pour donner plus d'impact à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Pieds et poings liés, Roy n'eut d'autre choix que de la boucler. Et pour lui faire comprendre que le message était reçu, il zippa ses lèvres de ses doigts avant de balancer une clé imaginaire derrière son épaule.

« Excellent ! Bie... »

« Et tu ne veux pas joindre les deux mains comme Mr Burns... NOOOONNNN ! »

Mais trop tard, avec un regard de sociopathe, Sin se délectait de la tête qu'affichait son collègue. Dès le matin, rien ne valait un visage dépité pour bien commencer la journée. Essuyant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, comme si sa mission avait été accomplie, ce qui était le cas, il fallait l'avouer, elle tapota l'épaule de son acolyte qui s'était rapproché de la fenêtre pour contempler la chute de sa rédemption.

« Ne t'en fais pas, va ! Je suis sûre qu'elle ne s'est même pas aperçue de ton retard.»

« Tu crois ? » Lui demanda Roy en tournant la tête, les yeux emplis d'espoirs.

Coïncidence ou pas, la porte de Felicity s'ouvrit avec fracas et un « Rooooooooooooy !» assourdissant résonna sûrement dans toute la ville. Sin éclata de rire, essuyant même une petite larme au coin de l'œil.

« Je te hais, Sin, je te hais » déclara le jeune homme en se rendant vers son bourreau, la mort dans l'âme.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime. » Au même moment, le téléphone sonna et c'est avec allégresse qu'elle décrocha. Oh oui, la petite brune avait parfaitement débuté sa journée.

« Cabinet Smoak &amp; Associée, je vous écoute ? »

* * *

**Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip**.

Émergeant, tant bien que mal, Théa Queen attrapa d'un geste maladroit son réveil pour le balancer à travers sa chambre. 14h20, l'heure à laquelle la jeune fille avait dénié se réveiller bien qu'elle fût tout de même tenté de se recoucher. Mais une boule au ventre l'en empêcha. Roulant sur le côté, elle attrapa son téléphone portable. Vu l'heure qu'il était, sa mère était dorénavant au courant et ce fut avec surprise qu'elle ne découvrît aucun appel manqué ou message si ce n'était son opérateur qui lui indiquait que l'enveloppe internet incluse dans son forfait était de nouveau disponible.

Petit à petit, le doute s'empara de la cadette des Queen. Après avoir étudié son plan pendant deux jours, essayant de trouver une autre solution sans succès, elle s'était jetée à l'eau après avoir bu plusieurs verres de courage liquide, ou Cosmo si vous préférez. Et au début cela avait paru être une bonne idée étant donné que sans cela, elle n'aurait jamais mis son plan à exécution. Mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait et que surtout, elle devait supporter sa gueule de bois, et n'était plus si sûre.

Se redressant sur son lit en position assise, la jeune fille commença à paniquer. Rongeant ses ongles, elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien clocher. Et si sa mère n'en avait cure et la laissait agir sans rien faire. Car il fallait bien l'avouer, Théa avait beau se donner des airs de grande fille indépendante, elle était totalement perdue sans l'aide de sa mère, surtout concernant ses conneries. Et en effet, c'était le summum de la connerie, l'excellence même. Le doute s'empara de plus en plus de la jeune fille, car ce qu'elle redoutait le plus après le fait que sa mère ne l'aide pas, c'est qu'elle raconte tout à Oliver.

Oh, Ollie, qu'allait-il, penser d'elle, s'il venait à être au courant ? La jeune fille était certaine que si cela parvenait à ses oreilles, il ne serait plus jamais le même. Et comment lui en vouloir ? Après tout, ce n'était pas qu'une simple bourde d'adolescente en révolte qu'elle avait commis, c'était bien pire.

À vrai dire, sur le moment, elle ne pensait pas à grand chose et les seules réflexions qui avaient eu la chance de naître dans son esprit avaient très vite été noyées sous des vagues d'alcool. La vie à ce moment-là lui avait paru barbante, lassante, insipide. Blasée par ses journées quotidiennes qui passaient les unes après les autres, elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante, c'en était vital, presque maladif.

Puis il y avait eu cette fameuse soirée, qui avait scellé le commencement de sa chute. Elle s'était rendue à une fête et celle-ci avait un goût amer, un arrière-goût de déjà vu qui l'étouffait, broyant doucement, mais sûrement ses poumons. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait même regretté d'être venue. On l'avait interpellée. C'était un homme, la trentaine, avec un sourire à vous faire fondre le cœur. Il s'approcha d'elle, lui pressa la main dans le bas du dos et lui murmura discrètement à l'oreille :

« Combien ? »

Sur le moment, bien sûr, Théa avait été écœurée, scandalisée et la liste était longue. Comment pouvait-il oser penser ce genre de chose à son sujet ? Les hommes étaient tous des porcs, elle le savait pertinemment, mais à ce point, ce fut un choc. Et peut-être, ce fut ce choc qui provoqua le déclic qui lui ouvrit les yeux. N'aspirait-elle pas ses dernières semaines à quelque chose de nouveau, d'extrême, d'intense ? N'était-ce pas l'occasion parfaite pour se procurer l'adrénaline qui lui faisait tant défaut ces derniers temps ? Elle pourrait même se sentir à nouveau vivante. Alors ce fut avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui répondit mille dollars, essayant de voir ce qu'elle pouvait valoir aux yeux de cet inconnu. Ce dernier lui rendit son sourire avant de lui tendre son bras.

Elle n'était nullement intéressée par l'argent, mais elle ne crachait pas dessus non plus. C'était plus le prix qu'il était prêt à mettre pour elle qui l'intéressait. Chaque soir, elle demandait plus, toujours plus. Elle était comme Icare, trop gourmande, voulant voler trop près du soleil. Mais chaque soir, il payait et elle ne tombait pas. Malgré toute l'adrénaline, malgré toute l'intensité qu'elle vivait et ressentait, la réalité la rattrapa. Très vite, trop vite, et ce fut le début de sa chute. Désormais, elle se retrouvait dans son lit, se questionnant sur la fiabilité de son stratagème, honteuse et perplexe vis-à-vis de son comportement. Pourtant, une toute petite voix dans sa tête, qu'elle essayait de faire taire en vain, lui soufflait : « _Bravo, tu es vivante. Du moins pour l'instant._ »

Saisissant sa tête entre ses mains, Théa respira un bon coup avant d'essayer de se redresser d'avantage. Peine perdue, car au moment où elle esquissa un tout petit mouvement, la pièce se mit à tanguer devant elle. La porte s'ouvrit alors avec fracas, laissant apparaître Moira Queen.

« Très bien, tu es réveillée. Voilà au moins une chose dont je n'aurais pas à m'occuper. Tu as exactement 5 minutes pour prendre une douche et te débarrasser de cette odeur pestilentielle d'alcool, 2 minutes pour t'habiller et tu seras gentille de t'habiller correctement et non avec un accoutrement de péripatéti... Habille-toi correctement et rejoins moi dans le salon, sans discuter. » Lui dit-elle en s'activant dans sa chambre, sans jamais croiser son regard.

Pas de doute, elle était belle et bien au courant. Moira s'avança vers la fenêtre et ouvrit d'un geste brusque les rideaux ce qui fit grogner Théa.

« Il ne te reste plus que 6 minutes, à présent. Tiens, aurais-je oublié de préciser que si tu veux quelque chose pour aider ton mal de crâne, tu as intérêt à être prête dans 5 minutes maintenant. »

Puis elle s'en alla comme elle était venue, en claquant la porte. Théa se rallongea, démotivée d'un seul coup par tout ce mélange de bruit, de lumière, de colère et de non-dits. Elle, comme sa mère, savait pertinemment qu'elle ne serait jamais prête en aussi peu de temps et elle dut dire adieu à ses médoc. Résignée, elle décida tout de même de prendre son temps et balança d'un geste las sa couverture de l'autre côté du lit pour appuyer sa décision. Elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, et la voix au plus profond de sa tête émergea quelques secondes.

« _Tu pouvais voler encore plus haut Théa, tu étais belle et vivante la-haut près du soleil._ »

* * *

**Alors, c'était comment ?**

** Vous pouvez appuyer sur le joli bouton pour laisser vos impressions, sinon je vous drogue avec du Vertigo... Haha, j'déconne... Ou pas.**


End file.
